Best served with pain
by tjkurtz
Summary: After the events of fourth year Harry is left alone at Privet Drive with only two short meaningless letters from his supposed best friends. Harry gets angry and seeks revenge and there will be pain for some. Is rated M for language. dumbles, weasley, order bashing minor granger bashing.
1. Chapter 1 The take down

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter franchise or any of the characters. This is my very first fic please be kind love it or hate it R\R.

During the summer following the Tri-Wizard Tournament, Harry Potter was returned to Privet Drive. His relatives become immediately aware of the drastic change in him. Harry's aunt reasons to just leave the boy alone. Her thoughts are this is the best way to protect her family, in addition to allowing the freak to eat regular meals. She may be able to detour any unwanted retaliation from her nephew. While not overly friendly the Dursley's become civil.

The summer holiday progresses, Harry becomes increasingly irritated with his so called friends. He had received only one letter from each. Ron's was first and was short as usual but said nothing:

 _Harry,_

 _Hey mate good to be on hols, have a good summer._

 _Don't let the muggles get you down._

 _Ron_

His other supposed best friend Hermione was similar and that was most unusual:

 _Harry,_

 _I want you to know that Cedric's death was not your fault._

 _Hope to see you soon._

 _Love_

 _Hermione_

Those letters were two weeks ago, and Harry has received nothing since. He even wrote to his godfather Sirius and received admonishment for contacting him and ended it stating safety concerns.

Disheartened Harry was sitting staring out the window of the smallest bedroom, when he noticed a scent of fire whiskey and stale tobacco. Leaning out and glancing down he sees the shimmer of an invisibility cloak but the person seems to be facing away from the house. The next day Harry noticed someone different appeared to be standing watch. He decided that the old coot must have placed them their on orders. ' _Great_ ' he thought I have minders. A pattern emerged the watchers would be there from anywhere four to six hours then someone new would take their place. This irked Harry to no end. He concluded that should he leave the house he would be no doubt followed and be returned voluntary or not. So now he was confined to this…place.

While Harry did not sleep well at Privet Drive, his fury at his "friends, godfather, the old goat fucker and his minions", kept most of the nightmares at bay. His imagination began to play out scenarios that had Weasley and Granger together doing gods know what.

The feelings that had developed during the course of the previous two years, died. These feelings were replaced with suspicion and loathing for both Weasley and Granger. Harry had an epiphany that he truly was alone and the only person that he could count on was himself. The irony of this realization was it was those in the wizarding world and not the Dursley's who were responsible. The wizarding world finally broke Harry Potter.

Having decided to remain accosted in his bedroom at the Dursley's and not venturing out, despite the extremely balmy weather of July, found he had no desire to leave. This decision would prove to be a blessing and a curse. A few days prior to Harry's fifteenth birthday, he was rereading all his old textbooks and taking copious notes. Dudley his obese cousin and is gang of thugs had become the targets he was meant to be.

Unknown to anyone else in Dumbledore's band of morons a deranged Ministry official had sent a pair of Azkaban's guards toward Little Whinging. The dementors found the teens and trapped them in the viaduct and began to administer "the kiss". Leaving the soulless bodies behind they swooped down on an elderly lady walking back from market and she never stood a chance, Mrs. Arbela Fig was left soulless as well. The only evidence the dementors were even there was the frost burns where they grabbed their victims.

The days that followed Vernon and Petunia were at the hospital the cause of their sons and his friends' condition was ruled poisoning by gas, Methane or carbon monoxide. The Dursley parents would come home in shifts to freshen up or get a few winks in a comfortable bed. It was during one of these times that Petunia saw Harry as he came out of the loo.

"Oh you're still here then? I suppose you're pleased my poor diddyumkins is in hospital in a coma." Petunia said a little heatedly.

Unmoved by the tone Harry says, "Not really we weren't friends but in would not want to see anyone in a coma."

Petunia gets a look of shock on her face and schools her features again "yes well at least the burns cleared up no chance of infection now." Said more to herself than anything.

Harry was walking past and to his room when he caught what she had said and spun on his heal and quickly asked, "Burns, what burns?"

Petunia zoned out refocused on her nephew and said, "oh yes he had burns on his upper arms they say it looked like frost burns. But how that's possible in this heat I don't know."

Harry suddenly went very pail and Petunia caught this right away "what do you know something? Anything that can help my Dudley?"

In a voice just above a whisper Harry says, "Nothing can help them now not even magic."

Petunia stairs in disbelief something even magic can't fix and she starts to cry. Harry just walks back to his room knowing he can do nothing to ease the truth that Dudley Dursley is no more. His aunt and uncle remain faithfully at their son's side for the next week. On the 30th Harry was drifting off to sleep when there was a crash the sounded like it came from the kitchen. Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak and the cricket bat that was leaning on his door frame. Harry quietly descended the stairs and skipped the squeaky one he makes it down and can hear voices now.

"Nymphadora, must you be such a klutz it's going to get you killed one day?" said the gruff voice of Alastor Mad-eye Moody in a near whisper.

The bubble gum pink haired girl growls as her hair turns fire engine red and says through gritted teeth "don't call me Nymphadora!" while this was going on Harry was slowly making his way behind the two.

Without warning Harry strikes sweeping out Moody's legs and on the down swing knocking him out cold. Next on the upswing takes out the now pink haired girl and follows that with the blonde woman. The shock on the faces of the remaining two fades as the blonde falls and they start to fire stunners at their attacker. But Harry being Harry dodges and takes out one of the remaining two and the last still firing gets caught in the back swing of his buddy going down. Seeing that all the intruders are down Harry goes to the garden shed and grabs the rope, searches them and begins to tie them up. He realizes that the pink haired girl is a metamorphmagus and secures her extra tight and puts her in the cupboard under the stairs. As Harry is coming back from that he sees Moody start to stir he has the cricket bat ready. Moody notices he is tied up and missing his magical eye. He begins to look around and a scowling and very angry boy-who-lived glaring at him with the bat being tapped in his palm.

"Good work lad take down the unknown, before you get into trouble. Constan…" Moody groans out.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up. You overly paranoid psychopath!" says Harry and hits Moody knocking him out again.

During this commotion the other three come too and watch as Harry knocks out Moody.

"Where's Tonks? What have you done…?" says the blonde woman.

"I SAID SHUT UP! Good now if you mean the metamorphmagus she is in my old bedroom. I don't need her changing shape and getting free. Then she stuns me and I'm off to some gods forsaken location. Now that, that's cleared up. Why in the Holy Blue Fuck are the disciples of Dumbledick here?" Harry says irritably.

The group still shocked at the young man's outburst take a moment to collect their thoughts. The blonde woman speaks up again, "well Potter we are here to take you to headquarters." As if that explains everything. By this point Harry has moved past irritated and is rapidly approaching livid. That did not bode well for this group that was tied up.

With a distinctly feral growl, "and why should I go to this headquarters?" Harry says and begins to pace.

The blonde is the one to answer again, "Your friends, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger are there with your godfather." Harry freezes in place with a very stiff appearance. The words spoken are realized to be a very bad thing to say. Harry begins to shake and his eyes begin to glow an eerie shade of green. He turns.

"I have no friends nor do I have a godfather is that clear!" the words from Harry broker no argument as they are said though gritted teeth. "Now as there is no reason for me to go to this 'headquarters' I am going to have to ask you to vacate these premises and never return."

The group is at a loss of words. Moody has stirred once again and just can't help but egg Harry on "boy untie us this instant and get over your little temper tantrum and…" he falls for the third time as Harry has knocked him out again.

"Now that's better, anyone else have a comment they'd like to share? No I thought not. Now does any of you carry a port key?" Harry looking pleased with himself as he had remembered from last year.

In a quiet voice the blonde says, "I do."

"Good now what is it?" Harry is now just looking for an excuse to hit someone.

"The pocket watch." She says quickly.

Glaring Harry says, "How is it activated?"

"By my wand only and on a three second delay." Supplying the information she knew he would as next.

"If you are lying to me you are going to soo sorry do you understand?" giving her a critical eye "good now which wand is yours?"

"The dark brown with the auburn handle." Hoping he will give it back.

Harry left with the wand and returned with the still unconscious Tonks. He then takes a length of rope and wraps the watch and the rope around the five. He taps the watch and the blonde shouts, "what about our wands?"

"When my owl gets back you get them back." With that final word they are away in a flash of colours.


	2. Chapter 2 The return

Chapter 2

~see disclaimer in chapter one.

With a multicolored flash the portkey deposited the group of battered escorts upon the floor of the foyer of the dark, dank and dilapidated house. This was the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix also known as #12 Grimwald Place aka Black Manor. This triggered an alarm ward that signaled those in residence to come running to investigate.

The state of the escort party was in caused shock and a mad rush to assist the injured. Diagnostic charms were being cast by those who could determine that Moody and Tonks were the most severely injured. The others were covered in superficial wounds and the blonde was coherent enough to question.

"Hestia what the hell happened? Where you attacked?" asked the large black man dressed in Afrikaner robes.

"Attacked?! Yeah you could say we were attacked!" Hestia spat out.

"Was it death eaters?" asked Molly Weasley. "Wait! Where's Harry? Did they capture him?"

With a glare toward the plump overbearing witch, "Nobody captured anybody Molly."

"Then what in Merlin's name cause all this damage?" Sirius Black asked.

"Merlin! What curse caused this much damage? I've never seen a curse that could do all that?" Molly stated.

Remus Lupin had seen many beatings and shamefully even cause a few in his search for employment, "who hit you and with what did they do it with a cricket bat?"

"Nonsense no physical attack could do this." Molly stated with finality.

"Trust me this was a beating without magic." Lupin replied.

"This was done without MAGIC?!" the rest of the group shouted.

The shouts drew the attention of the other occupants of the house including a painting at the top of the first landing. The shouts caused her to begin to screech and rant blood purist racist comments.

"Filth, Mudbloods, desecrators you dare to violate the noble house of Black. Kreature remove this filth…" the crazed though aristocratic woman shouted.

"Do shut up you hag!" Sirius shouted as he drew the curtains closed over her painting.

"What happened? Where's Harry?" Asked a concerned Hermione.

"We're trying to suss that out. Now Hestia start at the beginning please." Remus asked.

Taking a breath and letting it out Hestia began, "Albright so we got to Privet drive and entered the house, we assembled in the kitchen. Tonks knocked a pan off the counter, this must have alerted Potter we were there. Out of nowhere Tonks is falling boneless to the floor. We all drew our wands…" she continued the events as they played out. "When I came to, Potter was standing there looking crazed with that log or whatever. Moody began to stir and Potter hit him again. He then asked what we wanted, I told him and he… I thought he was going to kill us. He started to rant about no friends and what not." This caused Hermione to gasp and begin to sob. "Then he tool all our wands and asked about the emergency portkey… Merlin! Could someone go release his bloody owl so we can get our wands back?" Hestia exclaimed

"Dumbledore said…" Molly started

"I bloody well know what the old man said!" she screeched.

"What does Hedwig have to do with your wands?" Ronald asked.

"Potter said when he gets his owl back we get the wands back. We don't have much time or he'll snap them all." She said hysterically.

"Harry wouldn't do that!" Molly exclaimed.

"YES HE WOULD! He almost did before he sent us back, please release that bloody bird!" Hestia screeched.

"But… Albus said she could be tracked because she so recognizable." Molly justified.

"Oh to hell with this shit…" Sirius said as he bolted for the kitchen. He returned shortly with a look of finality.

"Sirius what did you do?" Molly asked dreading the answer.

"Sent Hedwig back to Harry." He replied.

"Sirius! Albus had a good reason not to allow Hedwig out! She could be followed and could compromise Harry's safety." She chastised.

As this byplay was unfolding Hermione was reviewing what Harry had been told over and over. Privet Dr. was safe from death eaters. Then a thought occurred to her Voldemort had used Harry's blood to gain a new body. She gasped.

"What is it Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Blood wards." She replied

"What about them?" Remus asked.

"They no longer work, in fact they are useless." Hermione stated.

"Come now Hermione I would think that Albus would know more about wards then an incumbent fifth year." Molly replied snarky.

"The wards are based on shared blood therefore Voldemort can bypass the wards if he was so inclined, as Harry's blood was used in the ritual to get him a new body." She answered.

"Nonsense Albus knows what's best. He's the leader of the light." Molly stated in a manner that meant this was the end of the discussion.

Hermione realized that with the nodding heads from all those in the group she would get nowhere. These people just blindly followed… and she was one of them and complied with Dumbledore's orders without question. This thought made her feel ill. She had betrayed the one true friend she had for what? Authority that ignored the wellbeing of an innocent? She kept silent and headed back to her room she had some packing to do.


	3. Chapter 3 The Plan and the Escape

Chapter 3

Early the next morning Hermione descended the stairs and spotted Remus in the sitting room reading a Louis L'Amour novel sipping on a cupa. She approached the former Hogwarts professor to make a request.

"Excuse me Professor Lupin could I ask a favor of you, Please sir?" she asked meekly.

"Hermione I am no longer your professor please call me Remus. Now what can I do for you?" Remus replied.

"Um, okay Remus." She said testing out the use of his name. "Would it be possible for you to return me to my home, please?"

"Why do you want to return home sweetie?" asked the unnoticed person in the room, causing Hermione to jump and squeak in fright.

"Merlin, Sirius warn a girl would ya, and what is with you sitting her being all quiet anyway?" she scolded.

"What? I'm not allowed to be quiet?" Sirius asked in mock indignation.

She just gave him the look of annoyance, "From the condition of the extraction team Harry is beyond livid and may cause him to do something rash. I beginning to believe that the three of us are being kept here and denied contacting him so we can't help him. The reason I want to go home is to get my parents out of Britton. Then I think the two of you need to go into hiding somewhere the order nor the ministry can find you."

"Wait a second! First, WOW! What brought this all on?" Remus asked.

"Yeah where is the by the rules girl?" Sirius teased.

"You heard Mrs. Weasley Dumbledore knows all… they treat him like he's the second coming. I pointed out a logical and rational error and was dismissed as a silly little girl. Gods I swear I wanted to smack that harpy one." Hermione stated while clinching and unclenching her fists.

"Okay calm down Hermione first if you leave or attempt to leave there could be trouble as I don't trust the Weasleys. Second the old man may just think you are a liability and have Snivilous point some of his cloaked and masked buddies toward you. So we need a plan." Sirius said.

"You know I think you are right Padfoot. WOW! Never thought I would say that. Anyway, there is one sure fire way to confirm without a doubt the old man is working against Harry." Remus said.

"Oh? Do tell great Moony." Sirius mocked.

"Hermione who should be the fifth year prefects for Gryffindor?" Remus continued

"Myself and Harry of course." She replied without pause.

"Exactly." Moony exclaimed.

"Awe but Moony he can't pull any pranks as a prefect." Sirius whined.

"Padfoot you're an idiot, I was the prefect for our year remember. I still pulled pranks, dumbarse." He replied. "So my suggestion is to await the arrival of the Book lists and then we get our answer. If Harry is prefect no harm no foul, however should he not be made prefect we go with Hermione's plan and get the hell out of dodge." This was Remus' suggestion.

"Pr-Remus that is brilliant. I think I can wait that long shouldn't be much longer anyway." Hermione said.

"I heard Minnie saying at the last Order meeting the letters were going out on Tuesday, which is just three more days." Sirius said.

"Well that settles it we will know in three days." Remus replied.

"Now that that is sorted and I do believe that the delectable Miss Granger is correct, I want to try and help my godson regardless if he wants it or not. I want to give you Hermione the entire Black library minus the cursed books. I have kept Molly out of there so far. I also want you to have all the safe and useful magical devices and anything else valuable here. I spotted Fletcher casing the house. There are secrets here that only the Head of House can access. Dumbledore could never discover these secrets. I will give you everything except my mother's portrait and the one of Phineas Nigellus that is in Ron's room. You know that probably is why Dumbles insisted Ron and Harry share that room." Sirius said. Hermione's face lit up at the prospect of all those books. Both the other two occupants of the room looked confused at the last part of Sirius' statement. Seeing this he continued on, "Oh since he was a former Headmaster of Hogwarts he could relay any conversations said in that room to the old man."

"Couldn't you order him not to?" Remus asked

"Not sure but let's not risk it, eh?" Sirius said. The other two agreed. The trio headed around to collect the promised items for Hermione.

The Weasley family were alone in the kitchen, Ron began to complain, "Mum she only talks about that berk Potter, how am I going to get through Hogwarts if I can't get her to do my homework? She can barely stand me. And how could these people believe Potter could do that, he's just a pathetic whelp. I can't wait 'till Ginny gets us his fortune."

"I know Ronnie we'll get everything sorted and the Weasley family will have what we as purebloods richly deserve. Albus is speaking to Severus to get some potions. Once the little mudblood is under Albus' control he will bind her to you. Then Harry will be given to Ginny and we'll be set for generations." Molly stated from her soap box.

"Mum I can't wait Harry is mine and no ugly bucktoothed uppity mudblood is going to get him over me. I'll get him produce an heir then either organize an accident or show he is cheating, then I can get the fortune and a proper pureblood husband." The petite redhead said.

"I know Ginny it will be Albus has assured me."

The extraction group was transferred to the Hogwarts infirmary and into the capable hands of her matron Madam Poppy Pomphrey. Tonks and Moody had been placed in a potion induced coma, as they needed to have multiple bones vanished and regrown. The soft tissue and organ damage would take a few weeks of potions to repair. They were in bad shape. The others had been fixed up in a jiffy and were resting. Hestia Jones sat in the bed after being healed, contemplating all that had occurred. The fury of Potter and his brutality caused her to review what she knew and trying to see his position and why he reacted as he did. She was coming up blank.

The few days had passed quite slowly for those confined to Black Manor. The day of the letters had arrived and at ten that morning five owls arrived barring a letter for the returning students. The anxiety of two adults and one teen was well hidden. The letters were handed out Hermione waited as the Weasleys opened their letters. The concerns of the three were confirmed as Ron's letter contained the prefects badge and Molly began to gush. Hermione looked toward the two marauders who nodded sadly. She then opened her own letter and spotted the badge in there. The escape plan would be implemented tonight. The two men shared a look damn that old man.

That evening after being told no underage magic could be detected in the house Hermione shrunk her trunk and met Remus and Sirius in the entry hall.

"All set sweetie?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, Sirius. What are you going to do now?" She asked.

"I'll be locking the house down, Molly and the kids are going to the alley tomorrow so there should be just me and Moony here. I have convinced Andi and Ted to get Dora and follow us. The house will only be accessible to Me, Moony, you, Andi, Ted, Dora and Harry. He may never forgive me…" Sirius fought back a sob "but at least I can try and protect him in some small way."

"I'm sure everything will be fine in time." Hermione replied not really believing that.

"We'll be in contact soon. Go on that trip and forget about the magical world for a while." Sirius said and hugged the young witch followed by Remus.

"Thank you Sirius and Remus." She replied with her eyes shining.

Remus and her stepped out the door and took her arm and with a twist and a soft crack they were gone. Sirius gave a sad smile as he closed the door. He made for the kitchen "Kreatcher" *pop*.

"Nasty master calls" the elderly elf said.

"This is an order you are never to revel this to anyone but myself, Remus Lupin, Andromeda Tonks, her husband Theodore Tonks, Hermione Granger, Her parents Richard and Helen Granger or Harry Potter. You will have no contact with any in the Order of the Phoenix or The Death Eaters. This will include any member of the Malfoy, LeStrange or Riddle families including Narcissa Malfoy ne Black, Bellatrix LeStrange ne Black or the Dark Lord their spouses or children. I am including any portrait even my mother as they are no longer living." He ordered.

Clearly upset at this part of the order he wanted to ignore the order but his bond to the House of Black prevented it, "n-n-n-Yes Master Sirius."

"Good now later today the Weasleys will be leaving to go shopping, when the do and there are no more order members present. You are to remove their belongings outside the front door and bring the wards to lock out strength. Only those mentioned previously may call you or access the house." Was the order Sirius gave.

The now clearly pleased ancient elf replied, "Yes Master Sirius, I's drop the nasty blood traitor's passions out and seal the house."

"Very good Kreatcher. Do your best to keep the house livable but don't kill yourself to do so." Sirius said and made his way to pack. He would head to a warmer climate till he heard from Hermione.


	4. Chapter 4 clarity of thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

author note: Sorry that this took sooooooooo long to get out here it is enjoy

Chapter 4

At privet dr. harry sat on the small broken twin bed reflecting on the last few years. These events played through his head easily. Harry seemed to be able to recall things easier lately, that confused the raven haired youth. He reviewed his years at the place he once considered home. Frist year meeting the Weasley now seemed contrived, a woman who must have been to the platform dozens if not hundreds of times before screaming about 'now what is the platform number'. Plus why didn't they simply floe to the platform from their house? Next Ron lies about there being no empty compartments, he then insults Hermione and forces neville out of the compartment, was he keeping me isolated at school? Halloween he calls Hermione a nightmare and causes her to cry in a loo all day long. The troll attacked…wait that doesn't make any since… she was frozen in fear the entire time, until the troll was unconscious, so how could she remind Ron of the levitation spell?

Harry sat and pondered this and noticed more discrepancies with what event. McGonagall, Snape, Quirrell and Dumbledore being there seemed strange as Snape was on the third floor as was Quirrell and the professors were in the dungeons, both locations were on the other side of the castle. Secret passages or not the whole event took only minutes, how did they all arrive so quickly to Myrtle's loo?

Then as if a light switch was flipped a different set of events played out in Harry's mind; he noticed Hermione was missing and asked Parvati where she was and was told. Quirrell did ramble about the troll and the pretend faint. When the old idiot called to have the Prefects move the students to the common rooms harry asked Ron to help, Ron proceeded to tell harry to leave the mudblood to her fate… he knew that she was going to be attacked…as he stated then that the uppity mudblood was going to have an accident as the headmaster had planned and to leave it be. The shocked made him hold back and went alone to help Hermione. The twins heard Ron and told Percy who alerted Dumbles. Harry did jump on the trolls' back and stuck his wand up its nose and was swung around be he wished the troll would just vanish. This stopped the troll dead and it fell he did not know that he had vanished its brain. Hermione clung to him for fear of dropping in a faint. She stayed that way all the way back to the common room. Just before they entered the portrait Dumbles turned up and modified their memories of the event. Later over the yule holidays the cloak and that damn mirror was of course in an empty class room where any student could find it bullocks. The old man then taking a broom of all things to London, when he has a direct floe and can make portkeys, the fucker was in the castle and waiting for us probably watching somehow, and then destroys the stone nope bet he kept it for himself.

Second year the damn Heir of Slytherin and loose fart. How could a man who controls the wards and the portraits not know about a 20 meter plus snake roaming about the school. A bloody second year should not have been the one to work this out. A diary that radiates so much dark magic did not trip the wards of a thousand year of castle? Dumbles allowed it into a school filled with impressionable young minds.

That summer and the Marge incident either Dumbles or fudge greased the wheels with the underage office. Pettigrew, the bastard, the old man had to have known that the rat was the secret keeper he cast the fucking fidelius. Then the godsdamn Dementors what a cluster fuck that was getting attacked three times by the foul beasts. Hermione and the broom incident, while not truly upset about her running to McGonagall she should have spoken to him about it first. Then Dumbles' pet death eater seeking revenge on the Marauders.

Then there was last year the thrice damned goblet spitting out my name, the school and Weasley's refusal to admit he wanted to participate. Then Hermione crushing my heart…

Harry thought back to the first of November

Harry and Hermione were both sitting at her normal table in the library

"Hermione?"

"Hmm" was her reply

"You are a wonderful person, thank you so much for believing me."

"Of course Harry" she said without looking up.

"W-w-would you consider being my girlfriend? He stuttered out trying to feel the courage he was supposed to have.

"Sure harry now let me read." She said in a snippy way.

Harry realized that she just blew him off he felt crushed at her blatant refusal. He told her he would see her later and left the library. She did not even notice his departure for over an hour, when she did she assumed that he had just finished his work and not wanting to disturb her quietly left. She then packed her stuff and met harry for dinner in the great hall. The weeks passed and their interaction did not change at all.

Near the end of November the yule ball was announced and harry tried to grab Hermione's attention again and thought he had it.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Harry?" he glanced up briefly.

"Um would you be my date for the yule ball please?" he said quietly.

"Harry we have to figure out what the egg says; let's just get back to work." Was her scolding response.

Harry was again devastated; his fragile ego that the girl sitting next to him helped to build up was destroyed in her actions yet again.

"Yeah I am going to go." He said packing up and leaving again she failed to notice for a while.

A few days later Krum got her attention and asked her to the ball for which she accepted. It was later that week that Weasley made the stupid comment about her, being a girl had his demand she go to the ball with him. Of course she took offence to that.

Harry thought despite her trying to get him to fully forgive Weasley for being a dick, he was going to support her however her next comment dashed is hopes once again when she stated she already had a date.

The night of the ball as the beauty that was his friend descended the stairs and took Krum's arm, harry wanted to leave but his pride would not allow that, so he toughed it out. When Weasley started arguing once again, he chooses not to get involved. Her yelling for him to go to bed just washed over him. Then the rest of the past and the final task.

Now this summer harry realized that he was truly alone. His realities were right he was an unlovable freak. Well if that is how the people of the wizarding world felt then fuck them.

Harry's decision made, he began to pack the few possessions that he had into an old day pack, he then sat and thought about where he wanted to go. He need help but who could he tru…st "Dobby" *pop* the little elf appeared.

"Oh Mister Harry Potter sir calls Dobby and Dobby comes."

"Hello my friend thank you for coming how is Winky?"

"Oh Mr. Harry Potter sir she is nots doings so well."

"Winky." *pop*

"Hic..Larry porter calllls inky? Hic"

"Winky if I bond you and Dobby to me could you both help me. You can't trust anyone but me. I was hoping the two of you would be willing to do that?"

Dobby was nearly ready to reach orbit with how he was bouncing, Winky just looked dumbfounded.

"Yous wants Winky?"

"Yes Winky both you and dobby what say you both?" harry suddenly had both legs being hugged by two exuberant elves "ok guys how do we do this?"

"You just place your hands on our heads and say you take us as your elves."

"I Harry James Potter do take Dobby and Winky as my friends, family and elves." A glow surrounded them and both gained quite a lot of height, their minds developed further and their bodies and overall health were optimized.

"Thank you so much Harry you truly are a wonderful person. I am so happy to be part of your family." Said a tearful Winky.

The new speech pattern of the female elf shocked him "Winky are you talking differently?"

"Of course we that is elves gain not just magic but physical and mental benefits from whom we are bonded. However as you bonded us as family we are no longer bound by our curse. Cloths no longer free us as I am now and forever more Winky Potter and he is Dobby Potter."

"Wow why doesn't anyone else know this?" Harry asked.

"Magical humans for the most part see those not like themselves as inferior and should be subservient. That and some fell that 'lesser' beings are to be treated as the Malfoys treated me." Dobby explained.

"Ah that makes since I guess, now here's the plan I came up with…" harry said as he then explained the plan.

"Harry maybe you should go the Gringotts first, wait allow me to explain. First you are the last of the potter family that could allow you to take up the head of house status, second you were forced to participate in that tournament last year, that was only for adults. The chief warlock/headmaster, head of international affairs and head of games and sports all stated you had to compete therefore they declared you of age. The goblins can verify this which I would defiantly recommend we can see them as soon as possible."

"I guess that would work, how should we get there I really don't want to be seen?" harry asked.

"That is not a problem just take my hand." Dobby said holding out his hand.

Wink shrunk Harry's trunk and took his day pack handing them to harry and took him other hand and with a pair of pops the trio were gone.


	5. Chapter 5 Shocks upon Shocks

Disclaimer: I still don't own it.

Chapter 5

In the lower levels of a large manor house in the Coventry Country side a tall lanky man sat upon a throne like chair, his bald head reflecting the torch light, his evil red eyes and reptilian like features glared out toward the two dozen or so people kneeling in black almost light bending robes with bone white and silver masks hiding their features. This was the Dark Lord Voldemort. The doors opened to admit a figure their robes billowing as the figure approached and knelt at the feet of the bald man.

"Ah Severus my slippery friend," a quip referring to the man's greasy hair "what news do you have?" asked Voldemort.

"My Lord the Potter brat took out the group sent to retrieve him. Moody and the other Aurors that were with that group." Snape said.

With an interested expression, "oh did he now? That is interesting what was the old man's response?" the Dark Lord inquired.

"The old man is concerned you are influencing the whelp. He is planning on retrieving Potter himself." Snape said.

"So the Game master is losing control of his pawns. This news pleases me Severus, what does Dumbledore plan to do after retrieving Potter?" Voldemort asked.

"He plans to sit on him at the order headquarters mi' lord, getting Weasley to distract him and draw him back into his sphere of influence he wants." Snape replied.

"Interesting, interesting bold. After Potter's action toward those Dumbledore sent to retrieve him. Severus I want you to make a suggestion to Dumbledore to allow you to teach the boy occlumency, which actually will open his mind to me. Since the graveyard I have been finding it increasingly difficult to gain access to the boy's mind that is until last week. I assume that was when this attempted pick up was to occur?"

"Yes my Lord and it will be as you command." Severus replied

"Very well Severus you are to keep me informed you may go." Voldemort dismissed.

"Lucius what news from the ministry?"

"My Lord, Fudge is continuing his character assignation plan on Dumbledore and Potter. He is also placing his Under-secretary Umbridge in the vacant Defense post as we were successful in dissuading others form applying." The elder Malfoy said.

"Good, very good keep me apprised. You all leave me now." Voldemort said dismissing the group.

Later that day Lucius was meeting with Fudge to gain his weekly advice and charitable contribution.

"Ah Lucius my dear friend how are you on this fine day?" said the stocky pudgy balding Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge.

"Cornelius I am well." Lucius replied.

"Lucius I need some advice on what to do about the Potter situation. That Half-Blood whelp is a thorn in this administration's side." Fudge whined.

Lucius internally rolled his eyes at the whining minister, "Hmm, have you had the Diggory boy's death investigated? The boy was alive when he entered the maze."

"Yes, yes you're right just because Amos and Tabitha aren't pressing, this is really a criminal matter I'll have Delores begin the parchment work. With him being muggle raised and underage we can try him as we see fit." Fudge stated.

"That is an excellent idea Minister. I shall leave you to your work." Lucius said and left the office thinking 'simple minded fools were just too easy'.

The Weasleys left Grimmauld Place, Arthur to the Ministry, Molly and the kids to Diagon Alley for school shopping. This left Sirius, Lupin and Tonks in the house. Kreacher locked the house down and dumped the Order's possessions out front on the walk. The smiling ancient elf then began to clean his master's house for the first time in years.

Sirius knew the moment that the Weasleys had left. He told Moony his plan and he in turn told Tonks. He hugged his friend and cousin and then activated the portkey taking his teary eyed self to the Black's private island. Remus and Tonks both wiped their eyes glanced shyly at each other and headed for their assigned tasks. Tonks was on duty in Diagon Alley soon and Remus was headed toward Privet Dr. to see if he could have more success talking to Harry.

The teen in question on the minds of many, was getting his bearings back. Dobby and Winky had not as expected popped them to the entrance to Diagon Alley but a white marble room. In the room stood two Romanesque goblin guards. This if nothing else gave Harry his location, Gringotts. The two pike wielding goblins bowed the through the doors allowing them into the bank proper. They had taken about two steps into the lobby when they were approached by a well-dressed goblin.

"Mr. Potter would you and your…companions please follow me." The goblin stated.

"Um of course thank you…"

"Grabclaw Mr. Potter."

"Thank you Grabclaw." Harry replied.

The trio were shown into an opulent office of a deep green almost black granite office where a large impeccably dressed goblin, around the office were signs that this goblin was truly a seasoned warrior. The walls were covered with Armor and weapons that showed definite signs of battle usage. The vestige of the goblin was a battles scared veteran. The trio stood quietly as the goblin looked up from a parchment he was reading.

"Ah thank you Grabclaw." The younger goblin bowed and left closing the door as the exited. "Good day to you Mr. Potter and whom are these two with you?" asked the grizzled Goblin.

"Good day sir may your gold flow and your enemies fall to your blade, may I introduce my friends and family Miss Winky Potter and Mr. Dobby Potter." Harry said bowing slightly.

"Truly?! Very good then, I am Leader of the Unified Hoards Ragnoc. I have asked to have you brought to me upon your next visit, However as you have not been to the bank since just after your eleventh birthday… well we have much to discuss and hopefully accomplish today".

"Leader Ragnoc I feel I must point out that I am confused as to the reason as to someone as unimportant as myself would warrant your esteemed attention." Harry said humbly, gaining disbelieving looks from the three other occupants in the room.

"Mr. Potter you astound me. You are not unimportant in any way. In fact my already high opinion of you has increased in just this short meeting. Allow me to explain before you protest please." At Harry's not Ragnoc continued, "Mr. Potter you are the heir to on the oldest families in the entire magical world if not the oldest. That in and of itself makes you important again your mothers sacrifice allowing protection from even the death curse is a legacy that passes to you by your mother. Not only enduring your muggle upbringing but to rise above it again exceptional for your actions at Hogwarts and now here today. Those are what make you important enough to draw my personal attention. Now the first thing I would like to complete is an inheritance ritual so we can confirm everything. This is quite simple and requires just a few drops of blood form you." Ragnoc completed and handed a dagger and sliding a parchment in front of Harry.

After a weary look at the dagger and a deep sigh harry pierced his thumb and dripped the blood on the sheet and after seven drops it glowed Ragnoc took it back and waved his hand over Harry's thumb and it healed. The sheet kept glowing as what appeared to be words began to from and after a few minutes more the sheet flashed again and looked like a normal sheet. Ragnoc took the parchment and began to glance over it, the longer he looked the higher and higher. He looked to the young man sitting before him wondering what caused him to really be how he is. He had a suspicion but would and could wait for conformation.

"Mr. Potter allow me to go over the information listed here." Harry nodded, "This process does four things; first it creates a family tree dating back to the beginning of our records which is about four thousand years. Second it lists the family, title, vaults and any open contracts with current groups, family's or individuals. Third it lists any and all abilities and maladies you have, and finally any current bonds you have." At Harry's nod of understanding and not expecting much. "So let us begin with the families you are the head or heir of, they will be in order of oldest to youngest. The first shocked me Emrys," at Harry's confused look Ragnoc continued, "that is Merlin's last name." that got the shocked look he was expecting he moved on," LeFeay, Pendragon, Gibbion, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Huffelpuff, Slytherin, Peverell, Potter, Evans, Pearson, and Saxe-Coburg-Gotha-Windsor. I know that this is shocking shall I continue?" Harry just stared but Ragnoc did continue. "There are open marriage contracts for the founders, Evans, and Windsor families which can be fulfilled by the same person. Now before I disclose the person is question's name allow me to discuss the magical attributes you inherit through your families. Now based on the magical power index is a rating based on the strength of one's magical core and not the spells they know, you register at a 1820 that classes you as a Supreme Mage, your core however your core has a numerous blocks and bindings, three shunts and a partial leach."

"Wait sir what does all that mean?" a shocked Harry asked.

"It means that you are only able to access a small part of your magical core, the blocks reduce how much of your magic you can access and the bindings reduce your core output so if you fire a spell at say full power that would be only as much as the bindings allow out of your core the blocks then take that 100% you can use and reduce it further to say 50%. Now your core is bound to allow only 5% out and the blocks reduce it by 75% the shunts take the remaining 25% and reduce it to about 10% and the leach brings it down to about 2%. Now that is the bad news the good news is that because of the bindings being on your core for so long and you fighting them your core could be even bigger than the 1820 we currently register your core as. Now some of the abilities you possess, you are a partial metamorphmigus, which is 95% blocked, you have animal shift fully blocked, that is someone who can become any animal magical or not, beast speaker relates to the shifter and it mostly blocked hence you parcel ability, you are a partial elemental, empathic, partial telepath, full telekinetic, natural occlumnus, full warrior mage, aura and physical healing and mage and aura sight all blocked fully. Now as far as your health, your mental capabilities are reduced by 98%, your severely malnourished, your bones are in the middle stages of osteoporosis, your vision is affected by a head trauma, and your internal organs are quite damaged by the malnutrition and injuries that were not treated properly. I think our healers need to have a complete work up don on you, later now what questions do you have?"

"Um what is a shunt?" Harry dumbly asked.

"A shunt is a type of binding that sends your magical energy to another source in most cases someone else."

"Wait you mean like my core is being used to give someone else more power?" Harry asked outraged.

"Exactly and that is why I think one of our healers needs to have a look at you." Ragnoc replied.

"Do we know who they are to?"

"Not yet that would take us removing them to verify and trust me we will remove them."

"Wait you did all that first to distract me from who those contracts were for…" Harry started.

"Damn figured that out did you yes I did as it was the last part and her missing from this meeting that was the reason." Ragnoc said.

Harry just stared at the leader of the goblins.

"Very well the contracts are for a Miss Hermione Jane Granger. The last part states that she is also your wife currently." Ragnoc dropped the bomb.


	6. Chapter 6 The Shocks Keep Coming

Disclaimer: I still don't own it.

Chapter 6

Harry Potter sat in front of the leader of the goblin hoards and was in shock, the two elves looked at him worry clearly evident in their eyes. After five minutes Ragnoc was beginning to become worried, he hit a button on his desk and a healer came bustling into the room saw the state harry was in and forced a calming draft into him. A few waves of the healer's hand and tuts and hmm's later and the healer stated that she expected the young man in the infirmary before he left the bank today. Ragnoc knew to broker no argument against his wife when she got into the mood she was in after her scans. The young man seemed to be coming around then an angry almost furious expression, Dobby had seen that expression before on Harry.

"It appears that you and Miss Granger were destined to be together, as she is also your soul bonded." Ragnoc said.

The explosion that Dobby had been expecting occurred with those words.

"No BLODY WAY! I can't and won't be bonded to that traitorous harlot. I'd rather buck the lot and die or live as a Muggle. I am sick of this world and all the shite this world has dumped on me, I think I need to just leave the world behind and go into seclusion alone and never return." Harry ranted.

Taken slightly aback Ragnoc sighed and looked to the sheet his wife the healer had handed him, he sighed this was would be the hard part, "Mr. Potter there is something you should understand I believe that a liberal use of charms, curses and potions have been used on you and possibility Miss Granger. When you were in a shocked state my wife who is our chief healer scanned you and discovered numerous remnants of charms that seem to have been recently broken. The potions were burned out a few days ago."

"What does all that mean?" Harry said in an agitated state.

"While this doesn't totally explain the attitudes or anything else but if we had the opportunity to examine Miss Granger we may be able to work out if she is acting of her own volition." Ragnoc tried to explain

"Sir please pardon my crude language but Fuck that she has repeatedly and rather unceremoniously broken my heart too many times already, I have no wish to subject myself to any further heartache. So if you good lady wife would kindly lead the way to the infirmary I would be grateful I wish to leave the world of magic behind to the sheep. If I may authorize both Dobby and Winky to access my accounts here I shall be leaving never to return." Harry said with conviction.

Ragnoc sensing that Harry may be more accepting of this once the damages were repaired but would reserve judgement until his return, he nodded to his wife and she lead the young man away. He sat and chatted to the two elves while Harry was being treated. About an hour later a very confused and angry young man with a clearly visible aura surrounding him.

"Director Ragnoc I wish to know where the Goblin Hoards stand with regards to the Ministry, Hogwarts and Tom Riddle?" Harry grounded out.

"I am confused by what you are asking Mr. Potter?" the Goblin replied.

"Your good lady wife removed all the blocks, shunts and everything else. The reason for my question is how many others have suffered this injustice of having their abilities reduced or removed completely? This process seems like an excellent way for the pure blooded fuckers to keep muggleborns if there is such a thing, ancient family lines or even those they deemed too radical in the past out of magical society." Harry answered.

Ragnoc sat stunned the thought had never occurred to the leader that others could have done this to supplement a families diminishing magic. As he thought of this the reports of muggleborn families being attacked that they kept records of did not match the Ministries and very few had ever been killed or if so it was only ever one or two in the family, while the others were left relatively unscathed. Could the attacks be a smoke screen to put these shunts in place on the young children? Could most if not all the purebloods be closer to squibs then thought. Wait, what if those old line pureblood families that were targeted would not go along with the shunting of people. What if the muggleborns targeted and killed either didn't take the shunt or were immune. What if some were from old line families that wouldn't preform the shunts? If we could somehow find a way to test those throughout the country, Goram the possibilities…he voiced that to Harry, "that Mr. Potter is one of the most profound, if we could find a way to test those throughout the country we could change the entire face of the magical world. First I believe you should place the family rings on and claim your inheritance then we can discuss ways to change the world."

Harry thought for only a second and then reached for the first ring and placed it on his finger, a soft glow surrounded him signaling that ring accepted him as did every subsequent ring. What he did not, know neither did Ragnoc quite a distance away a bushy haired young woman was asleep after crying herself out and a soft glow surrounded her as well and a set of rings appeared upon her finger. Harry felt a little light headed as the rings gave him some basic information and would give him more over the next few weeks.

"Ragnoc I had a thought about a way to test the entire country." Harry suddenly said.

"Oh?"

"Yes, is there a way to declare some sort of health hazard that everyone nationwide would have to be checked out ?" Harry asked.

"That is a good idea Mr. Potter I will have some of our people work on that. Now Mr. Potter we need to discuss Mrs. Potter." Ragnoc said.

"Mrs. Potter and who would that be?" Harry asked.

"That would be Miss Hermione Granger."

Harry sat there dumbfounded and impersonating a carp. The two elves sat quietly already knowing that the bond occurred. The change in Harry's countenance was freighting as his aura became visible once again. "Leader of the Hoard Ragnoc are you telling me that I am somehow married to Granger?" Harry said in a town that said you had better be joking.

Ragnoc sighed, "Lord Potter you bonded with Miss Granger on 29 June 1994 at 22:54…"

"Wait 29 June that was the day we saved Black how did we bond then? After Black left on Buckbeak we went back to the Hospital Wing. Hell we made it back just before Fudge, Snape and Dumbles arrived." Harry stated.

This shocked the others there, "Lord Potter that should not have been possible. The only way for the bond to form is to share a mutually consented kiss, additionally this would have alerted…" Ragnoc stopped and began to cause in the Goblin language through bastard seemed to translate in any language.

"Lord Potter…"

"Leader Ragnoc could we give Harry a try please?" Harry requested.

"Of course, Harry please just call me Ragnoc as my given name is unpronounceable in normal human tongue. That old goat fucker had to have obliviated and blocked the information being sent to you and Lady Potter. This is of course illegal but that has never stopped him before. Should we contact you wife?"

"Ragnoc at this point I have no desire to have any contact with anyone that I have met in the last four years least of all Granger. I need to know the procedure to remove or to break this unwanted bond with a person I can neither trust nor want any contact with." Harry stated expectantly.

This rendered Ragnoc speechless never before had of a soul bonded couple wanted to break the bond. Trying to regain his composure. "Harry you need to understand this cannot be reversed as this is what is called a match made in heaven."

"There is always a way I'll just have to find it. I refuse to be associated with some bitch who would abandon me because some authority figure says so. She has betrayed me and chosen to do what is easy not right. Hell she is muggleborn, Her Majesty's Post could have been used, but no her die hard need to please those adults in charge had her following blindly along again. I would rather snog that Cerberus Fluffy, then to even be in the same room as Granger or any of that ilk."

"Harry, may I pose a hypothetical situation to you?" sighing he nodded, "you and Lady Potter were obliviated, all records were sealed and both left ignorant. What if to further drive a wedge the manipulative goat fucker decided that just wasn't enough. Did she do anything different at the end of last school year?"

"Yeah she kissed my cheek why?"

"Was there anyone else present at the time?"

"The Weasleys were right there so?"

"I'll bet Molly Prewitt Weasley probably ran straight to the MGF . This to keep you further apart he starts or adds a charm to Lady Potter and secretes her away to his hidden headquarters. Now she is stuck unable to reject what she is told. Would that not warrant consideration?" Ragnoc stated.

"Ragnoc I would accept that if that was the only instance of her outright rejection of me since our apparent bonding. I assume that the bond would protect her from anything that could seriously harming the bond correct?" at Ragnoc's nod he went on, "I asked her numerous times to either be mine or go out with me I was blown off each time. I refuse to be put in that position again." Harry said.

Ragnoc was shocked at this and could now somewhat understand Harry. He would have to speak with Lady Potter and hope his hypothesis was correct and not Harry's. The finished up the meeting with Ragnoc taking some memories and made arrangements to meet again in a week to discuss investigations Ragnoc was having done. The trio left for one of the family properties.


	7. Chapter 7 The Grangers get Shocked

Disclaimer: I really don't own it. Oh poo!

Chapter 7

The Grangers were finally going to enjoy a family vacation together for the first time in many years. The elder Grangers were in the house making arrangements for the trip and Hermione now much calmer was lounging by their in ground pool. She sat there and paged through a bodice ripper novel when an owl landed on the small side table next to her.

"Hello there is that a letter for me?" Hermione asked, and the regal looking owl with the Gold breast plate with the embossed "G".

Hermione opened the scroll type letter and was shocked at the missive to present herself to the closest branch of Gringotts at her earliest opportunity. The owl now freed of its charge took to the sky again. She noticed its departure and saw that the request included her parents so she stood and headed into the house. She entered the house and saw her parents at the island in the kitchen and held out the letter to them. Her father Richard took the letter and read quickly then passed it to her mother Helen. The letter would act as a portkey to take them to the closest branch. Hermione quickly explained how a portkey worked and rushed off to dress to meet with the goblins. Upon her return her parents had just finished locking up and all three touched the letter and Hermione said the activation phrase, in a flash of color the three were gone.

The Grangers landed in a heap in the same room that Harry had the previous day. The two guards bowed them into the bank proper. A well-dressed goblin met them and led them into the director's office not that they knew that yet.

"Good day to each of you Miss Granger and Drs. Granger, I am Director Ragnoc please have a seat we have much to discuss." Ragnoc said.

"Thank you Director Ragnoc I am confused as to the reason we were asked to come to the bank today." Hermione said taking the lead.

"Very astute Miss Granger I have asked you here for a number of reasons, first is you may be able to provide insight to an ongoing investigation we are undertaking."

"Our daughter is involved in an investigation Director Ragnoc?" Helen asked.

"Involved, no. May have evidence in regards to our investigation Dr. Granger. The evidence she has may be critical to ensuring that those guilty can be punished."

"What type of evidence might I have that could help?" Hermione asked.

"Miss Granger I would like for you to be checked out by one of our healers. We have discovered some irregularities in associates of Mr. Harry Potter. The issue we detected we fear may have included you as well and we want to prevent any possibility of more issues popping up."

"I-I may have caught something from Harry? How? What type of condition?" Hermione stuttered out.

"Miss Granger this is not a medical malady but a forced magical one not by Mr. Potter, that is why we need to have you checked." Ragnoc reassured.

Looking to her parents and at their nods, "Um okay I guess that would be fine when can this be done?"

"Presently…" he hit a button on his desk, and a young goblin entered the office, "Ah Griptooth could you please escort Miss Granger and her parents to the infirmary please Healer Zarna is awaiting them thank you ." Griptooth bowed and led the Grangers out.

After a long walk they were shown into what could only be an infirmary. "Hello you must be the Grangers I am Chief Healer Zarna I am going to establish each of your overall health both physically and magically." The clearly female healer said.

"I am sorry Healer Zarna but my wife and I are not magical." Richard said.

"Dr. Granger that remains to be seen we have recently discovered evidence that may prove that statement incorrect. Shall we begin?" Zarna asked and got nods all around.

Zarna began to wave her hands around Hermione and frowned in concentration, then did the same thing over the elder Grangers. Once done she nodded and then asked each to lie down on one of the beds. She started with the elder Grangers first and after a few moments of hand waving and chanting they each glowed briefly in succession from the procedure. She then moved on to Hermione this took significantly longer. Once she was done she moved over to a desk checked some parchment and nodded again then came back over.

"Thank you for your patience I have forwarded my findings to our investigative team and director Ragnoc will discuss the findings there is nothing to be concerned about. You are all in great health and Dr. Helen had a medical condition that we goblins have seen in many of our own females and is easily corrected you can should you choose to have more children safely." Zarna stated to the shock of the Grangers.

"But how?" Helen asked

"we are a warrior race and even the females are trained to fight your injury is the result of an automobile accident yes?" at her nod, she continued "our bodies are often used in practice and the damage you showed is similar to that of a kick to the stomach area and can if hit with enough force can cause rupture and scaring thereby making pregnancy quite difficult. That is easily fixed by our healers. Should any of you need any medical or magical assistance we here at Gringotts would be happy to assist."

Griptooth reappeared and led the shell-shocked Grangers back to Ragnoc's office. Griptooth bowed again and left as the Grangers took seats, Ragnoc got them all tea with a mild calming draft added. After a few minutes the three began to visibly relax.

"Are you three feeling better?" Ragnoc asked.

"Yes thank you Director Ragnoc this is some fantastic tea." Richard said.

Hermione giggled, "Dad there was a calming potion in the tea to help us come to grips again."

"Oh wow we could really use that in our practice." Helen said.

The group had a good laugh at that.

"If I may speak frankly with you there are things occurring in the magical community that concern Gringotts. Mr. Potter brought a disturbing possibility to our attention that could have far reaching effects for not just magicals but our neighbors in the non-magical community as well. My wife has sent the reports of your exams up to me after she completed them." Ragnoc said.

"That was your wife I must thank you both then…" Helen was cut off.

"Dr. Granger think nothing of it and as I am sure she told you a common injury amongst my people." At her grateful nod he continued, " The reports confirm Mr. Potter's suspicions to a point as the tests performed were if there were any blocks, shunts, charms, curses or potions in any of your systems. I am sorry to say that you Drs. Granger both were victims of shunts, where Miss Granger was the victim of all of the issues I mentioned." He paused for the explosion that never came as there were confused looks on all three faces.

"Um sir what does that mean?" Hermione asked.

"Allow me to explain what each of the things are. First blocks are like a wrapping that is place around magic, in some cases it is the magical core or in others magical abilities. The next is shunts those are like a water leach but instead of blood it draws in magic and funnels it somewhere else or in reality to someone else. Charms are like the type that preform a specific action, curses are similar but can be quite harmful and finally potions are just like that calming draft I had added to your tea. As I stated the Drs. Granger's had shunts and Miss Granger had all of them upon her." This time he got the reaction he had been expecting.

"Are you telling me that our daughter has been controlled somehow?" both parents said together.

"Sir I don't feel any different after their removal." Hermione stated.

"No you had mostly broken through the charms, curses and potions. The blocks and shunts were on your magical core the boost will be evident when next you cast a spell." Ragnoc said.

"Oh okay." Hermione stated.

"Director Ragnoc you said Helen and I had shunts on us what are they really?" Richard asked.

"A different analogy would be a shunt is like an electrical plug and you are the outlet, the shunt is used to power someone else's magical core when they are not quite powerful enough to preform magic or want to be more powerful. In your cases it was enough to make you both appear non-magical." Ragnoc said.

"Wait are you saying we are magical like Hermione?" Helen asked.

"No Miss Granger is magical because of you both being a witch and wizard." Ragnoc replied.

"Who could have done this to us?" Richard asked.

"That I cannot say but I suspect that it was a member of the Yaxley family as that who the shunts were directed and I suspect that they may be experiencing a distinct reduction in magic ability suddenly. As we removed the shunts from both of you. Now you may have had accidental magical outbursts as children or as infants but sometime probably before you can remember someone placed those shunts on you. That would have immediately stopped all magical responses from you." Ragnoc explained.

Suddenly Hermione gasped and covered her mouth and began to sob. "Oh god what have I done?"

"I see the memory charms that were removed are starting to clear away." Ragnoc said.

"Hermione love what is it?" Helen asked.

"you know how I tend to hyper-focus on studying," at her parents nods, "well you know that I later review the day and well last year we were studying and Harry asked me to be his girlfriend and I blew him off. Then later in the year he asked me to the Yule ball and I did it again and then went with Victor Krum. Oh god he hates me." Hermione sobbed. Helen drew her distraught daughter into a hug trying to comport her distraught daughter.

"Miss Granger, Hermione please look at me." Ragnoc said gently. When she tearily looked up, "I cannot say for sure if the compulsion charms were responsible for your actions. Albus Dumbledore and the Weasleys were always to be followed and never questioned. I mention all this as I feel you did not willingly betray Harry as you both were betrayed by those to be your friends and charged with your protection. "

"Hermione luv?" Richard asked.

"Daddy I love Harry, I think I always have. I don't understand why they would do this to us." Hermione asked.

"That Miss Granger I wish I could answer. I understand that you are in pain and could say that everything will be alright but I cannot." Ragnoc said.


	8. Chapter Interlude

Interlude: Finally

Disclaimer I still don't own anything.

Author note: I decided that this was needed to close out for some of you as this felt was part of the story; but was not my original plan for it so I am putting it here as a short omake/interlude it was always to be this way as the original story is a H/Hr ship. I did not want some of my readers to feel as if I was letting them down. Please enjoy the interlude.

Harry sat in the Evans manor sipping on a lovely cuppa. He was counteracting the letter he received from Ragnoc.

Lord Potter,

Miss Granger was confirmed to have been the victim of compulsion charms and other enchantments upon her person. It is my hope you would reconsider your decision to cut everyone from your life.

Yours,

Ragnoc

While part of him wanted to go to her, the other part could not forget the past. Made him stop and reevaluate if he could truly trust her. The longer he considered this the less and less he felt he could. No he would not be trusting her and would redouble his efforts to find a way to break his bond with her. He knew that both Dobby and Winky would be upset but it was his decision. He also knew that the dreams and nightmares were only going to increase until he got rid of the bond. So after he drained his cup he returned to the library and with a thought he pulled his wand and cast accio while focusing on what he wanted; a small thin ancient tome came flying from the direction of the rear of the library. Attached to the front of the book was a piece of faded parchment…

-WARNING-

This book is very dangerous and should only be used in dire circumstances. Should you follow this process any bonds you may have will be broken and can never be retained. This includes bonds of friendship, familial, godparent, love and soul. Proceed with caution.

There was no signature.

Harry getting a wicked smirk began to read the book in about three hours he had just completed reading it for the fourth time. He could not believe that the small ritual was so simple. All he needed was to pass his wand in a slightly complicated yet short pattern once over his head and chest. "Cogo remota necessitutine colligationis" three times, though there were other rituals in the book but this was the very one he wanted.

Dobby had been silently watching his friend he knew that he was about to make the biggest mistake of his life. He could no longer stand by and allow Harry to go through with this.

"Harry?" Dobby said gently.

Harry who had just raised his hand to begin the small ritual stopped at Dobby's voice.

"Yes Dobby? I'm kinda busy right now."

"I am aware of that, but I have to ask could you consider if you could pass this house and all other properties as well as the vaults to someone else please?" dobby asked.

"What are you talking about Dobby?"

"If you go through with that ritual and do not pass the name and titles on no one will ever be able to access any property you own again once you leave the house. As the ritual will break any familial connections you have including your own, in effect you will disown yourself. I am aware of our case where the person ever broke the bond with their magic they then died. I know you want to break the bond you have with Miss Hermione but this is not the way to do so. If you feel the need to punish her by doing nothing you deny her the ability to form a loving bond with anyone else." Dobby explained.

Dobby's words stayed Harry's hand. If what dobby said were true the ritual was just as damaging you himself as to everyone else.

"Thank you dobby you have given me much to consider." Harry replied.

Harry nearly threw the book as far away as possible. Him doing nothing would cause more damage than any ritual even could.

Years would go by Hermione did indeed suffer, she would attempt to date but her magic and the magic of the bond prevented her from violating her bond. She had discovered the bond when she visited a healer over a potion burn she received a few years after she graduated from Hogwarts. They did a full work up on her as their records were incomplete. During the exam it revealed the existence of the bond. She was devastated knowing that she would never be with anyone but the man she was still convinced she had betrayed. Her parents could offer no comfort and did not understand it all. She tried to search for Harry but he had not been seen since the incident at Privet Dr. Everyone had suffered.

Dumbledore had been outed as head of the ICW and Wizengamot he was dismissed for driving their savior to leave them. The Ministry was nearly burned to the ground as the common people had rioted against them for forcing Harry to flee. Fudge and his Under-sectary both had been beaten unconscious and lynched in Diagon Alley.

The Death Eaters at first began to run roughshod until a group of victims teamed up and began o fight back and held nothing back killing those who cursed first. Most of the prominent Pureblooded families became extinct and some disappear overnight. The losses that Voldemort suffered his access to the funds of the pure elite were gone and he became desperate. In an act of supreme stupidity and thinking he got away with breaking into Gringotts before. Tom gathered all his remaining Death Eaters and marched on the bank. Upon entering the lobby the wards were activated on the first curse flying. The Dark Lord started to fire Killing curses left, right and center but was hitting nothing. The Goblin archers began to act as snipers from the upper balcony, taking out the DE's until Riddle stood alone. A Magic suppression net was dropped upon him and he was trapped he was dragged kicking and cursing to a ritual ante-chamber and was summary exorcised. The PB movement died that day and forever. Being a PB was now sot some extent detrimental to your finding a job or good life as ability was standard for all.

The Weasleys suffered as Arthur was now no longer eligible for his job and could not find a position in the new Ministry. Percy was arrested and charged with corruption and would spend five years in Azkaban. He would take his own life upon his release. Fred and George ran out of money before they could even open their shop as they had overindulged and not managed the funds Harry gave them at all. Without the endorsement from 'the-boy-who-lived' they went belly up and were killed when they pranked a Hit wizard Mercenary in Knockturn Alley. Ron had failed out of Hogwarts when he filed to achieve any O.W.L.S. as he had always had Hermione to do the work for him. He did not have her to take the O.W.L.S. for him and without Harry there no desire to study at all. When questioned he blamed Hermione for not helping him when asked she told McGonagall that she would not do the work for him any longer. Ginny who had hoped to marry Harry, started to sleep around with different guys and built a reputation as an easy lay. As she did not consider the consequences of her actions during a multi-guy orgy she hosted in her sixth year he ended up pregnant. The Staff discovered that her story of being gang raped was a lie she was summary expelled from Hogwarts as she was attempting to get an abortion and not get into trouble herself. She would give birth to twins one from two different guys.

Molly would suffer a breakdown because of the loss of so many of her children. She would spend the rest of their days in the mental ward of Saint Mungo's.

Hermione Granger was 187 years old as she walked down the somewhat desolate street of Hogsmead. This was the last bastion of the remainder of the Wizarding world. Diagon Alley and the surrounding Alleys had all been abandoned save Gringotts. The Goblins opened a branch in Hogsmead. As she made her way down the street she spotted a decrepit old man being pushed in a wheelchair by a young being that resembled an elf, similar to the way they had been described in the writings of old. The old man appeared to be an invalid and not coherent. The pair past her and she spotted as they passed her a faded jagged scar upon the old man's forehead. It didn't click right away until they were quite a distance away. When she did she spun with a speed that belied her great age and hurried down the street in an attempt to catch tem only to see them reach the apparition point and with a POP they were gone. Dejected once again she returned to her small flat above the former Scrinshafts. She set out to complete her nightly ablutions and lay down to sleep she wept once again for the loss of Harry's trust. When she awoke the next morning she was in the most beautiful place she had ever seen. There she was met by all of her long dead loved ones. She looked around as she was greeted by hugs and kisses. She hoped to spot the one person she truly wanted to see the most. Her mother saw this and gave her the news.

"Hermione he's not here." Helen told her daughter.

"What…What do you mean he's not here?" she asked franticly.

"Hermione Love, he violated an edict from the maker. You two were meant to be together he decided instead to punish you despite much of the issue were not your fault. The maker as prohibited his entry to the afterlife for all eternity." Helen explained solemnly.

"But what about me? I tried to …I hoped…I just…"Hermione broke down.

"you my dear daughter tried to find him all your life, he was given a last chance to redeem himself yesterday when you saw him in Hogsmead he spotted you long before you did, and all he had to do was say hello and all would have been forgiven. Instead he chose to ignore you one last time. He can never enter here."

"But I …" setting her resolve, "then I demand of the Maker to place me there as well I cannot endure heaven without him."

"NO Hermione you are to be here and in time you will move on and forget him." Her family stated as one.

Turning to her mum, "Mother to quote a famous line 'without him heaven is hell and with him hell is heaven.'"

"I'm sorry Hermione there is nowhere to send you, like Tom Riddle before him Harry sacrificed his soul. There is nothing left his soul was scattered to the either." An ethereal man appeared and said.

"You mean he's gone even his soul?" she asked meekly.

"Yes child even in death he is serving up pain as he knew this would or could be the result."

"Why?"

"The bruised ego of a 15 year old boy and a stubbornness that was forged by a will of iron."

A/n thus ends the interlude no flames please as this just popped into my head as a possible result of the start of the story. The rest of the written story will follow shortly stay reading my friends.


End file.
